


Hey Professor!

by henclair



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dubious Consent, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, One Shot, Slurs, based on that one vine, for kissing, prof. franklin is gAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: A lams oneshot based on this vine, you’re welcome in advance ;)https://vine.co/v/eJu6m0mZdFw ^





	Hey Professor!

“And they bring shame to our dear palace of learning! Nobody can learn with the possibility that there’s a sodomite hanging over their shoulder and making moves on them! They disgrace us!” Professor Allen continued his hate speech and the crowds grew bigger with the interested students. John was shaking with rage at the words he was hearing, who did this guy think he was? Why did the school even let this happen. His anger only grew when he noticed the nods and whistles of approval from a few students.

Another professor, Franklin, John had him as a teacher, stepped forward and attempted to curb the other man’s anger. John watched as they spoke together, and some of the crowd started to disperse, obviously not interested now that there was no drama involved. It made John sick. Nobody would even stand up against him, not even John himself.

“Ethan, you need to stop this immediately, there are students here for whom this speech will only encourage their hatred for SAGA kids, endangering the students. Did you forget that the students are our priority? The way you’re acting is completely inappropriate!” Prof. Franklin was saying to Allen, who was sneering. John turned away, he didn’t want to hear what came next.

“Oh really. Thank you so much Benjamin. Figures you would stand up for the little faggots seeing as you’re one yourself.” Professor Franklin looked horrified at the other professor’s reaction. John was almost seeing red, he had outed a teacher! Nobody should be quoted without permission, no one. A chorus of “ooh” echoed around the quad.

John noticed as a familiar black haired man slipped to the front of the crowd.

Alexander Hamilton, John figured he would be here, the boy was desperate for a good argument, and bisexual to boot. John had met him at the SAGA club, and they had clicked immediately. They were tight friends, and John had slightly more than platonic feelings for the wiry man.

Alex was on the opposite side of the circle from John, and their eyes caught, before Alex was stepping into the center and forcing himself in the teacher’s conversation. The crowds grew quite suddenly, drawn by the prospect of the debate and controversy that followed Hamilton.

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but overhearing your, frankly disgusting, argument, and I was wondering Professor Allen if you could elaborate on the subject so I can effectively debate you and tell you why you are oh so terribly wrong.” Allen did a double take, before looking Alex over with a steely gaze. John crossed his fingers that Alexander didn’t do anything too rash this early in their second year.

“Well, I don’t exactly understand what you want. I have already told this crowd,” he gestured outwards, “that students can’t feel safe if they are in an environment where a fag could be taking advantage of them. In the locker rooms especially! If there’s a homo man playing sports who knows what he could get up to with the other players without their consent, he could jump them!” Alex smiled tightly, jumping in with his argument before Allen could say anything else.

“Do you have any evidence? Is there any history of a sports player being jumped? Because all I have seen is a cultivated collection of evidence proving the fact that the straight sports players are more likely to jump the ones that are SAGA, and not only possibly sexually take advantage of them but to also hurt them very deeply in both mental and physical ways.” Alex spoke with a passion, and each word was clipped and perfectly placed in his speech.

“Well!” Allen cut in again, his hands starting to clench at his sides. “Have you also considered the bathroom and dorm situation with trannies? What if they walk into the bathroom’s and rape women? Or a man pretends to be trans, lord knows that’s a lot of them, and uses it to take advantage of a woman that’s helpless? He could room with her and get her pregnant!” Alex sighed at the professor's stupidity.

“So you are saying that someone would buy an entirely new wardrobe, endure days of medicine and pain, go through the hassle of changing their pronouns and coming out, and endure a life of thinly veiled transphobia and judgement just so they could see a nipple?” Alex chuckled darkly. John almost cheered, he was tearing this dude apart.

“Face is professor, there is no reason to show this hate towards SAGA kids. They exist and I don’t doubt there are many here today, myself included, that would love to get the chance to tear you a new one. You can’t win.” John smiled smugly, that was Alex, he could win this no matter what.

Allen glared at him in disgust.

“So you’re one of them huh? A fag or a tranny.” Alex’s eyes looked desperately pained for a second and John wondered if Prof. Franklin had seen it because he chose that moment to step in and pull Allen aside once more, the crowd all staying still waiting with baited breath for what Alex would do next.

Before John knew it, Alex had sprinted over and taken his hand. His hands were small and surprisingly soft and calloused for someone who seemed to never leave his dorm. He had a knob on the index finger of his left hand, but he wrote with his right as well, leading John to believe he was ambidextrous. His brain short circuited when Alex squeezed his hand and whispered ever so quietly.

“Just go with it, we’ll talk later.”

John nodded in confusion before being pulled closer the the center of the circle, where he could see the professor’s were talking, both of them evidently fed up. John wondered how Franklin could deal with him, seeing as the man was flamboyantly gay and the other homophobic.

“Hey professor!” Alex yelled, both teachers turning to face the boy's, hand in hand.

Alex swiftly swooped in and kissed John on the lips, the taller man’s lips parted in surprise. They stayed like that for a split second, their lips molded together with a stark contrast between the chapped lips Alex sported and the freckled soft ones John had. It was achingly sweet. A massive blush came over all John’s features, before Alex pulled away. When they pulled away with a soft noise, Alex squeezed John’s hands and licked his lips, which caused John to die just a little. They locked eyes, and John took a moment to admire the smaller man’s eyes, the piercing look in them that infected all his dreams.

“Stand back I think I’m gonna vomit!” The moment was broken when Allen suddenly heaved forward in dramatics, the crowd rolling their eyes almost in unison. Alex tugged him out of the crowd and towards his dorm room, and John’s brain barely processed anything until they were unlocking the door.

Alex kissed him, he kissed him. Of his own accord in front of a crowd. But there was always the possibility that it was only to piss Allen off, but there were plenty of other people in the crowd. Hell, they weren’t all strangers, he had spotted Eliza in the back of the people. A million thoughts were buzzing throughout his head, as he stumbled into the small, messy, dorm room that was Alexander Hamilton’s home. 

“First,” Alex started, sitting down on his bed, that looked largely unused. “I’m so sorry if I overstepped any boundaries doing that. I sincerely hope it won’t mess up our friendship but I really, I really wanted to piss Allen off.” John’s heart hurt, “But, I kind of, um, I also have really wanted to kiss you, since like when I met you. You’re really cute and holy shit when I saw you in the crowd I knew I had a chance, but I realized I was probably taking advantage of you and so I’m sincerely sorry.” Alex hung his head in shame, and John’s heart soared. He started to laugh, and the other boy looked up at him, hurt flashing over his features.

“Oh my god,” he put a hand on Alex’s hunched back, rubbing lightly along the defined lines of his spine, the movement for where he could see made Alex shudder. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you, definitely not. I just, the absurdity of this situation amazes me,” John trailed off, another fit of giggles overcoming him.

Alex cocked his, head and sat up a bit, John’s hand sliding to his lower back. Both realized the intimacy at the same time, John’s hand on Alex’s lower back, them sitting on a bed together. Nearly identical blushes came over their features.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, his dark eyes meeting John’s lighter ones.

 

“Alex. I mean I like you too, have for a while, you’re pretty cute yourself. And trust me, you didn’t overstep any boundaries, but what you did was steal my affections without consent.” John’s words made Alex’s eyes light up again, and god did that make the taller boy’s heart soar. Alex scooted a bit closer, making the blankets clump up between the two of them. John tightened his grip on the back of Alex’s shirt and pulled him close, the smaller man’s head of silky hair on John’s chest. Their breathing seemed to synchronize as they sat like that, a stillness reminding them both of the calm before the inevitable emotion storm.

They sat like that for a while, the light filtering in from behind thin, plain, curtains. The room was still, no breezes to move the curtains and no one to move the papers that were strewn every which way. There was a cold cup of coffee on the bedside table and John could tell it was fresh from the smell of coffee that filled the room up. Alex had a single room, something he had never realized could be so nice. He himself lived off campus with his friends, but they were great roommates, they provided free food, wifi, and alcohol. Alex’s breathing was shallow and his heart was racing, he could feel it through their thin tee shirts and jackets.

“This is nice,” Alex said slowly, as if he was choosing and savoring the words, heavy on his tongue. “But you know what would be nicer?” There was that cheeky grin Alex used when he knew he had won, John gulped and mumbled a what.

“This.” Alex said affirmatively, before capturing John’s lips again. 

This time the kiss held a feeling indescribable. It was so Hamilton, tasting like coffee and chapped lips, but at the same time it was John and his peach chapstick and soft lips. Alex’s hands moved to John’s forearms and John grabbed a fistful of shirt, yanking Alex as close as possible. Alex swiped his tongue on John’s lower lip, tasting the peach flavour, and John opened his mouth ever so slightly, before he was back, deep in the sugar from before. 

As they got continually more wrapped up in each other John wondered if it was healthy to taste that much like sugar. He knew Alex wasn’t a sweets fan, but that was probably because he himself was so sweet. His thoughts were interrupted by Alex biting his bottom lip and drawing a small squeak out of the taller boy. Alex pulled away for a second, taken aback by the noise and John decided that Alex’s eyes looked even prettier when the edge was taken off.

“So,” Alex trailed off, “wanna go on a date this friday? I know a good cafe with wifi.” John chuckled and put his hands in Alex’s, slotting them together in a perfect fit.

“Of course!” John squeezed Alex’s hand and they both grinned. “I’ll see you then?” John asked, and Alex nodded, giving him a peck on the cheek. John got up much to Alex’s dismay and headed towards the door.

“Hate to see you leave.” Alex called and John snorted at the antics. What a nerd, he thought fondly before calling back.

“But love to watch you go!” Alex smiled brightly when John finished the phrase and that image was pressed into John’s mind as he stepped out the door and into the other boy’s dorm hallway. What a surprising turn of events, he thought. Not that he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> i love vines, vine may be dead but she's still my one true love  
> @floralconversesations and @writinginmysparetime  
> ^^tumblr^^


End file.
